Brad James
|DOB = Unknown |birthplace = Unknown |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2851132/}} Brad James is one of the episodic actors of Devious Maids, portraying the role of Bobby D. Biography 'Life and Career' Brad James is a strikingly handsome, phenomenally talented star on the rise. Brad is humble and borderline shy about his accomplishments, yet certain and fiercely focused on his missions in life. His passion to achieve greatness in the entertainment industry became clear to him a long time ago while finishing up a tour of duty in the Marine Corps. After his enlistment, Brad began making regular commutes to Atlanta for training and auditions to make his desire of being an A-list actor a reality. After he honed his skills as an actor and began booking multiple projects, he discovered a natural knack for teaching acting through his company "The Actors Stage". His gift of teaching became a cathartic space of growth and creativity that produced several working actors, directors, and writers in the Atlanta area. With this, Brad James started to make an undeniable name for himself whilst paying his dues in the indie film world, stage plays, tv/web series and more. Brad James started out as a leading man in indie films. Landing his first movie role as the lead action hero in the indie cult movie "Champion Road". Brad performed all of his own stunts in this action film, which has gone on to gross millions with distribution through Maverick Entertainment. After the unexpected success of "Champion Road", Brad longed to become more knowledgeable about the business of making movies. He formed an entertainment group, Brad James LLC, and began writing his own projects while assembling a team of other creative people to make a positive network of professionals. Brad was more than ready for the big leagues when the opportunities came calling. After his first television role on Tyler Perry's "Meet the Browns", Brad James began landing roles on shows such as, The CW's "Vampire Diaries" and "One Tree Hill", BET's "Let's Stay Together" and "Reed Between the Lines", MTV's "Teen Wolf" and VH1's "Single Ladies". Brad has also starred in several web based programs; including, "Osiris: The Series" and "Templeton Pride". More film credits are sure to follow including the soon to be released, "A Haunting in Georgia" with Chad Michael Murray and Academy Award nominee, Cicely Tyson. Brad James has earned all of these film and television credits in just 2 years! His pace is showing no signs of slowing down as he has been added as a series regular on the highly anticipated TBS sitcom, "Tyler Perry's: For Better or Worse". Brad James has become more than just a talented actor. In addition to his acting, Brad has also begun to write, produce and direct projects that he feels have stories that will entertain and enlighten. He's also expanding his reach and utilizing his creative abilities to speak to the youth about the different paths to success in business as well as personal endeavors. He has spoken at several drama academies, schools, panels, camps and more; constantly promoting belief in one's self to accomplish anything that you put your mind and heart to do. In 2013, he has been cas on Devious Maids. External Links *Official Facebook page *Official Instagram account *Official Twitter account Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 1 Cast